On the Verge
by liana1
Summary: G1 - The Femme Fatales are coming to Earth, so why isn't Ironhide excited?


"What's going on?" Carly looked around, bewildered, as the Autobots rushed about the Ark. She and Spike had just pulled up. "I don't know," he replied, watching as Inferno and Powerglide rushed by, both talking excitedly. "But it must be something pretty big." They got out of the car as Optimus and Ironhide walked outside. Ironhide looked slightly amused by something. "Relax, Optimus." Spike and Carly looked at each other in surprise as they approached. Ironhide telling Optimus to relax?! That couldn't be right. "Relax? Ironhide, how can I . . .?" Ironhide's chuckle interrupted him. "How can you be so calm?" Prime demanded. Ironhide just shrugged, smiled at Spike and Carly, and calmly walked away. Prime shook his head. "Hey, Optimus!" He looked at Spike and Carly. "Hi, Spike. Hi, Carly. How are you today?" "We're doing great. What's going on?" They looked at the group of Autobots assembling. The three of them noticed Ironhide stood away from the groups, his arms crossed. He looked bored. "The Female Autobots are on their way here. They should be arriving any moment." "So that's why everyone is so excited," Carly said smugly. "Everyone but Ironhide," Spike noted. "And that baffles me," Prime said. "You'd think that since Chromia . . ." "Who's Chromia?" Carly looked at him sharply. "Ironhide's girlfriend." "And he isn't excited that she's going to be here any moment?!?" Carly looked at him incredulously. "They're here!" Powerglide's excited shout interrupted their conversation. A cheer rose up from the crowd as Sky Linx came in to land. As soon as he was down, the Femmes disembarked, curiosity and wonder on each face. Slowly, the Femmes began to mingle with the assembled, a light blue one heading towards Ironhide. A pink Femme walked up to Prime. "Hello, Optimus." She smiled at him. "Who are your friends?" "Hello, Elita. This is Spike and Carly. Spike, Carly, this is Elita-1, the Femme commander." They managed a weak "hello" to Elita, their eyes glued on Ironhide and who they figured to be Chromia. The exchange between the two was becoming very heated. Elita, curious as to what they were looking at, turned to look. She sighed and shook her head. "Same old Ironhide and Chromia. I wonder what it's about this time." "This. . . this time?" Carly looked at Elita, her expression slightly horrified. "You mean this is nothing unusual for them?" Elita and Optimus shook their heads sadly. "It'll be over soon," Elita explained. "See, they'll argue for a while and either kiss and makeup or break up. But they always get back together again." "Why? Why do they do that to each other?" "We're not sure how it came about." "How did they end up getting together then?" Optimus and Elita looked at each other then shrugged. They turned and started walking inot the Ark, Spike and Carly hot on their heels. The four were unaware of who was following them in. "Well, they were friends before Optimus and I had become commanders and met them. . ."  
  
Explosion after explosion rocked the small building. The four occupants inside were gearing up for a laser and possible fist fight. Only two were nervous about the entire prospect. "Maybe they'll just give up." Elita-1 sounded more hopeful than she felt. "No, they won't, Elita. They're picking up our signatures and know what we are. That's why they're continuing to attack," Chromia snapped. Ironhide shot her a dirty look, which she returned. He turned to Elita and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Dun worry, you'll do fine," he told her, his accent somehow reassuring her and Optimus both. "Jes remember what you've been taught and practicing and you can't go wrong." "They're coming in!" Chromia shouted. Ironhide ran to her side, Optimus and Elita right behind him. "On mah mark." Ironhide aimed his rifle with one hand and held the other straight in the air, palm down. They aimed their weapons in conjunction with his: on the door. The door shuddered with a few blasts before it blasted open and a towering figure entered. He casually looked around, his gaze falling on the four Autobots. He laughed. "Four little Aubots," he scoffed. "Aww, if it isn't mah good friend, Kama," Ironhide smirked. Chromia snickered. "Do you really think that just four of you could beat me?" he sneered. "Yeah." Chromia's reply was smooth. "NOW!" Ironhide shouted, firing his rifle and liquid nitrogen. They opened fire on the Decepticon subcommander and the few that had followed him in. They fell quickly, except for a red, blue, and silver Seeker. He quickly exited, the four Autobots hot on his trail. They heard "Retreat!" and the roar of engines before they reached the outside. The sight of the Decepticon squadron leaving was a welcome yet bewildering sight to Optimus and Elita. Ironhide and Chromia just looked at each other then grabbed Optimus and Elita, dragging them to safety. The building behind them exploded. "Ah knew ol' Starscream was upta somethin'," Ironhide said, grinning, as he helped the two Femmes to their feet. "Doesn't he ever get tired of the same old tactics?" Chromia caught Ironhide's grin. "Wait. Don't answer that." Ironhide chuckled. "Come on. Let's back ta Iacon before someone thinks we bought it." Ironhide stepped to one side and gestured. "Ladies first." Chromia met his optics. She shook her head, chuckling. Transforming, she took off. As she transformed herself, Elita thought she caught a spark of interest between Ironhide and Chromia.  
  
In Iacon, the Femmes had their own rec room. It was their own private haven in which they could relax, gossip, or do both. Chromia sat in a far corner by herself, going over some information on a datapad. Elita walked up to the blue Femme. "Yes, Elita?" Chromia didn't even look up from her work. Elita sat in a chair across the table from her. She watched Chromia intently. Sighing, Chromia, set the pad down and looked at Elita. "Yes?" "How long have you and Ironhide known each other?" A bit surprised, Chromia folded her hands on the table and leaned back a little. "A while, I suppose. I haven't really kept track. Why?" "Oh, I noticed how well you two work together." "Ah. Thinking that maybe we should run more missions together?" Chromia teased with a grin but Elita thought she saw something flicker briefly in the older Femme's optics. She offered Chromia a slight smile. "Something like that. Do you like Ironhide?" She hesitated a bit on the question. "Of course I do. He's a very good friend," Chromia replied, startled even more. "No, I mean do you really like Ironhide?" Chromia stiffened and frowned. "Ironhide and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less." "You've never thought about. . .?" "Something more?" Chromia finished. "No, I haven't. I don't want something more. We're friends. That's all we want to be." She picked up the datapad and stood up. "Excuse me, I need to turn in my report." With that, Chromia left, leaving Elita by herself in the rec room. Quietly, with a slightly devilish look, Elita grinned. "Oh, you want something more, all right. Too bad you're just denying it." She quickly got up and left.  
  
Ironhide grinned as he out-shot Optimus at the firing range. "Better luck next time, kid." Optimus winced at the term, which brought a chuckle out of Ironhide. He winced even more. "What's the matter, Optimus? Can't even beat an old timer?" Elita teased as she walked up to them. "Old timer? You didn't do too hot the last time you went against me," Ironhide shot back, a teasing glint in his optics. Elita laughed. "Ready ta get yer caboose kicked again, 'Lita?" "You're the one who's going to get your butt kicked, old timer!" Elita exclaimed. Ironhide shook his head, grinning, and he stepped to one side. Elita stood where he had, positioning herself. She aimed and fired, missing two of her three targets. Ironhide chuckled again. "Yer aim is terrible, darlin'. Here. . . " He stood behind her, his hands on her wrists, guiding her rifle into a different position. Optimus had to restrain himself from glaring laserbolts at Ironhide. Ironhide's proximity to Elita was dangerously close. It was more than enough to make his energon boil but he knew Ironhide meant nothing by it. He raised his rifle in the same manner Ironhide wa showing Elita. He fired a few shots, not noticing his aim had improved. Instead, his mind was on Ironhide and his treatment of the Femmes in general. 'He's gentle, respective. Like they're his equals. Not like most.' Optimus admired him for that. "Nice shootin', Optimus!" Ironhide's voice broke through his thoughts and he turned to see Ironhide and Elita, still in the same position, smiling at him. Optimus also noticed Chromia standing in the entrance, her arms crossed and watching them, something flickering in her optics. Abruptly, she turned and left. Ironhide and Elita had turned their attention back to the targets so he left, unnoticed, and followed Chromia.  
  
"Hey, Ironhide?" She didn't look up. "Yeah, 'Lita?" "Do you like Chromia?" He chuckled. "That's a silly question, 'Lita. Of course, ah like her. She's a very good friend." "No, I mean, do you like her?" He didn't say anything. Instead, he let go of her wrists and stepped away. Worried suddenly, she turned to look at him. She wasn't sure if she should have been shocked or frightened at his expression. He started to talk but she cut him off. "Ironhide, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'll go." She started to leave. "No." He grabbed her by her shoulders and steered her back to her target practice. "Ah'll go. Ah've got a meeting in a few breems anyway. Talk to ya later, Elita." In an instant, he was gone. Elita turned back to her targets, now smiling inwardly. 'Now to get them together.'  
  
"You sure?" "Yes, Optimus, I'm sure." Chromia sounded exasperated. "If you want to talk about . . ." "It, you'll be there." Chromia smiled. Optimus looked a bit surprised then chuckled. "Becoming predictable, am I?" "Just a little bit. I've got to go, Optimus. I have a meeting in a few breems." "Okay. Talk to you later, Chromia." He watched the Femme leave and headed back to his private quarters.  
  
"What?" Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You heard me. I want to set Ironhide and Chromia up." "Elita. . ." "Optimus, trust me. They're crazy about each other. They're just denying it." Optimus sighed in defeat. He knew she was going to proceed with her plans no matter what. "What do you have in mind, Elita?" He let out another resigned sigh. She leaned forward, grinning. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"You wanted ta see me, Optimus?" Optimus sighed inwardly before turning to Ironhide. "Yes, Ironhide. I have an assignment for you . . ." His comm link beeped. The signal that a certain Femme was on her way. He sighed. "It's going to have to wait. Meet me in the conference room. I'll be there shortly." Ironhide nodded, turned and left. Shortly after Ironhide left, Chromia walked in. "Elita said you need to see me about something?" She looked at him quizzically. "Yes. I need an extra for an assignment . . ." His comm linked beeped again, telling him that Elita was in place and it was time. He sighed. "Excuse me, Chromia. Priority message. Meet me in the conference room. I'll be there shortly." "Okay." She turned and left. Optimus felt like collapsing into a chair. 'I hope her plan works,' he thought idly. Slowly, he walked out of the room and headed to the hideout Elita had picked.  
  
"Elita. . ." "Hang on, I'm almost done." With a small energy blade, Elita severed several wires and then lightly sprayed parts of the control panel with acid. "There. That should do it." Elita smiled, satisfied with her handiwork. "Good. Now let's go." They picked up their tools and quickly left.  
  
Several breems later (whatever the equivalent is to three standard Earth hours) power was restored to the level with the conference room. Optimus braced himself and walked in. Ironhide and Chromia sat across from eachother at the conference table, their expressions unreadable. They looked at him when he entered. "Everything okay?" They nodded. Something about the silence of the room was unsettling to Optimus, but he couldn't place it. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable near them. "Well?" They looked at him expectantly. He sat down, pulling out a datapad as he did so. He also displayed a holo-map. They leaned forward to look closer at the map. "I'm sending the two of you to Sector DX-16. We're getting some vague reports of Decepticon activity there. You're going in to make sure." Ironhide studied a highlighted section closely. Chromia looked at Optimus. "Who else is going?" "Just the two of you." "Just us?" She looked at him, becoming slightly suspicious. "Yes. Just you. The two of you have demonstrated time and again your ability to work well together. And two spies have a better chance of going unnoticed than a large group." Chromia didn't say anything for a moment. She gazed at Optimus before turning her attention to Ironhide. "What do you think?" He frowned. "There isn't much to that sector. Ah don't see what the 'Cons could actually gain from it but ah suppose it's better ta be safe than sorry. When do we leave?" "As soon as possible. Jazz and Prowl will have provisions ready for you. Now the quickest route to take. . ." "Is underground," Ironhide stated. "Underground?" "Yeah," Chromia nodded thoughtfully. "It'll be a bit risky with the Neuts but it's quicker and there's an access hatch close by. Easy in, easy out." "What does it do for communications?" Optimus didn't like the idea of them heading underground. Ironhide shrugged. "There'll be some interference but going underground will be uneventful. Usually is." "Except when we reach the access hatch. Radio blackout for about two breems." Optimus sat back, hesitant about letting them go underground. 'But they know what to do. Primus, they've been at this for some time now.' "Very well. At certain points I want you to check in. If you don't, I'm coming after you myself. Final preparations are up to you. Dismissed." The two stood up, saluted, and quickly exited.  
  
"What did you say?" Elita glared at him. "They're using the underground to get there." "Optimus, it's too dangerous! Even for them! They. . ." "They know what they're doing, Elita. They've been at this for Primus knows how long and it gives them cover from the Decepticons. I don't want them gone long anyway and they both agreed it was the quickest way. Did you want me to arouse their suspicions by having them take the route you planned?" "Okay, okay. I guess I'll have to move quickly." "I hope, Elita, that neither one of them gets upset about this. Their reactions should have been enough." "It was, Prime," Elita grinned. Optimus sighed. "I've got a funny feeling about this."  
  
Days later, Ironhide and Chromia arrived at Iacon, looking worn-out. Jazz and Prowl greeted them. "Optimus wants you to report to Stellar Cartography immediately." "But what about. . .?" Chromia protested. "He wants your report immediately," Jazz interrupted. "We'll take care of this." "Come on, let's go." Ironhide grabbed her by the wrist, hauling her away. Instantly, she pulled out of his grip but remained at his side as they walked towards their destination.  
  
Elita tapped her foot impatiently. 'Where is he?' she fumed silently. She checked her chronometer again, silently cursing. She was about to leave when Optimus walked in. "Well?" "If anything happened between them, they're not saying." "Where are they?" "In Stellar Cartography, like you planned. I left as soon as they gave their report." "I'll go see how they're doing then." She started for the door but stopped when Optimus grabbed her arm. "Leave them alone, Elita. They've just spent a lot of time alone together. There's something wrong between them so let them work it out." "Optimus. . ." "I mean it, Elita. Leave them alone." "Okay," she sighed. "I'm going to the rec room then. Want to come?" "No, that's okay." If it were possible, Optimus would have turned red. Elita giggled and sprinted out the door, Optimus shaking his head as she did so.  
  
The rec room was fairly noisy when Elita got there. Several Femmes were at a table, laughing. Elita was tempted to join them but she saw something she wasn't expecting: In a far corner sat Chromia by herself. She was furiously punching something into a datapad. Elita walked up to the Femme. "Chromia?" "What is it, Elita?" Chromia's sharp tone took her by surprise. Extremely concerned, she sat down. "Is everything all right?" Chromia slammed the pad down and looked away. "That bad, huh?" "Yeah, that bad." "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For recommending you for the assignment. If I'd have known. . ." Chromia waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Elita. It's been worse." "*Ahem.*" A male voice broke through the din. The Femmes turned to see Alpha Trion and Optimus Prime with two fairly young Femmes, one light aqua and the other red. Alpha Trion stepped in with the two behind him. "We have two new female recruits, Moonracer," he gestured to the aqua Femme, "and Firestar," to the red Femme. Optimus stepped in next. "I expect them to be treated with respect and kindness. Now who will show them around?" Two Femmes in the group raised their hands immediately and Optimus nodded for Firestar and Moonracer to join them. Before he left he gave Elita a pointed look. She shrugged and turned back to Chromia. "Go ahead, Elita. I'll be all right. I just. . ." "Just what?" Elita couldn't help but look at her friend, worried. "I just wish he didn't infuriate me like this." She slammed her fist on the table and looked away. Alpha Trion sat down with them. "Everything okay, Chromia?" "Yeah, just had a lousy time on assignment." She sighed and picked up her datapad. "I'll catch you later." Calmly, Chromia got up and left. Elita sighed. Alpha Trion looked at her. "It's okay, Elita. She'll be fine." "I guess you're right. I just. . ." "It's to be expected," Alpha Trion's voice became hushed. "Even the best of friends will fight sometimes. You, most of all, should know that." She smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Alpha Trion." She kissed his cheek and left.  
  
"It'll be a waste of time, Optimus," Ironhide protested. He sat across from Kup, the chief security officer. The rest at the conference table shook their heads. All except Chromia. She didn't look at anyone. "We can't be sure of that, Ironhide. Sector DX-16 can't be overlooked," Ultra Magnus pointed out. "And, if we set up an installation there, we could have a strategic advantage in this war," Jazz continued. "It's only inhabitants are a few Neuts and even they're hardpressed to survive. A military installation would be worse off. If the Decepticons were interested in it, they'd have taken it by now," Ironhide flatly stated. "He's right, Optimus," Kup chimed in. "DX-16 has always been a hostile environment. If we set up an installation there, the Decepticons could easily defeat it. Reinforcements would arrive too late to square off against invaders." Optimus sat back for a moment, thoughtful. "What about sending reinforcements underground?" "Out of the question." "Ironhide, you and Chromia got there by going underground," Elita pointed out. "Why couldn't reinforcements?" Elita's question brought Chromia out of it. "Because, Elita. Two lone military officers have a better chance of getting out alive. A squadron wouldn't. It's Neutral territory. It would be seen as an act of invasion and an attempt to coerce the citizens into a war that they don't want," Chromia replied, exasperated. 'Ironic," Optimus thought idly. 'Three voices of experience. All working towards the same goal but an Autobot installation in DX-16 is out of the question.' "Since there is nothing to be gained by taking DX-16, we'll forgo the plans to set up a base there. Is there anything else?" Everyone shook their heads, most of them disappointed. "Then this meeting is adjourned. Dismissed." As he watched everyone leave, Optimus noticed the questioning glance Ironhide cast at Chromia. She shot him a dirty look before disappearing out the door. Ironhide was out in a flash before Optimus could say anything to him. Determined to find out what was going on, Optimus followed them. As he followed them through the corridors, Optimus noted they were getting further and further into a quieter section of Iacon. 'I don't recall being here before.' The sound of voices caught his attention. He slowed down to a stop. "How could you?!" "How could ah what?" "You know what I'm talking about, Ironhide. Nearly the entire base is talking about it." "About what?" Ironhide was genuinely confused. "About what?!" She was nearly hysterical. "About us! You, me, what happened on the assignment. . ." "But nothing happened on the assignment, Chromia," he interrupted. "And we're friends. You know ah wouldn't say anything that wasn't true." At that, Chromia slapped him. Hard. Just the sound of it made Optimus wince. Chromia stormed off. Ironhide stood there. Whether he was stunned, hurt, or both, Optimus wasn't able to tell. Cautiously, he walked up to the older Autobot. "Is everything okay, Ironhide?" "Jes fine. Why?" He didn't look at his leader. "Don't give me that," Optimus said, irritated. "I heard the exchange and I most definitely saw and heard her slap you. Now what's going on?" "Nothing ah can't handle by mahself." Ironhide quickly turned and left, entering one of the rooms. Not convinced, Optimus followed him in.  
  
Elita sat in the rec room, talking with the new recruits, Moonracer and Firestar, when Chromia came in. As she walked to a table in the far corner, Elita heard snickering among some of the Femmes. Firestar and Moonracer watched Chromia then turned to Elita. "What? What is it?" Elita had a weird sensation that something was wrong. "You mean you haven't heard?" Moonracer whispered. "Heard what?" They were about to tell Elita when on of Chromia's fists landed on the table. "Care to tell me what you're saying, ladies?" The two younger Femmes flinched and jumped back. Even Elita was taken by surprise. When none of them said anything, Chromia shook her head. "No, wait. Let me guess. You're talking about what happened between me and Ironhide on the mission," she stated, anger in her voice. "Chromia. . ." Elita reached for her. "Don't, Elita." Chromia stepped back. "Don't say anything." She headed for the door. "Some friend you turned out to be." "Chromia!" Elita leapt up but Chromia was gone. A dead silence hung in the room. Elita couldn't believe what had just happened. She had never seen Chromia that upset before. "Elita. . ." She felt herself being lowered into a chair. "Hey, 'Lita. What's the matter, sweetie?" Ironhide. She looked at him, numb. "Is she going to be okay, Ironhide?" Before he looked at Optimus, she caught something flickering in his optics. "Ah think so." He looked at her again. "C'mon, 'Lita. What's wrong? What happened?" "Chromia's upset," was all she managed to say. His expression was soft. "Ah know." 'There it is again,' she thought. Suddenly, it hit her. 'She blames him for the rumours.' "I've got to find her." Elita stood up. Ironhide shook his head. "No, leave her alone, 'Lita. She needs ta be by herself for the moment." "No, you don't understand, Ironhide. I've got to . . ." She was cut off by alarms sounding off and explosions outside the base.  
  
Optimus and Elita lost track of Ironhide and Chromia in the ensuing battle. It took the Autobots some time but they managed to repel the Decepticon attack. Optimus scanned the battlefield. Most of the seriously wounded or dead had been taken into the repair bay, largely due to Firestar and Inferno. Elita stood next to him, also surveying the battlefield. Both noticed Ironhide limping as he walked around. Ratchet, Inferno, and Firestar were trying their best to get him to Repair Bay. Optimus sighed. "Doesn't he ever. . .?" "No," Elita answered. "Not unless he's directly ordered to do so." He nodded and they walked over to them. As they got closer, they could hear the argument. "Ironhide, you're not doing yourself any good by walking around on your foot." "Ah don't care. Ah'm not heading in until ah know where she's at and that she's okay." Ratchet looked at Optimus for help. Ironhide scowled and folded his arms. "Even if he orders me in, ah'm still not going in," he declared stubbornly. Shocked, they just stared at him. Taking advantage of it, Ironhide quickly got away from them, hobbling away from Iacon. Elita recovered the quickest and took off after him. Ironhide let out a strangled cry. "NO!" Elita reached him in time to see him removing debris off of an unconscious Chromia. Only he wasn't able to move a large chunk of metal, his strength slowly ebbing due to his injury. Without thinking, Elita began to lift the metal off of Chromia. She wanted to throw it as far away as possible but seeing Ironhide pull Chromia away and lift her up stopped her, and she let go of it. Unable to hold out against his injury anymore, Ironhide collapsed to his knees, still cradling Chromia in his arms. He looked up as the others reached him. "She Priority 1, I'm not," he said flatly. Ratchet transformed and Optimus took Chromia and put her in. He quickly took off. Inferno stood next to Optimus as Ratchet left while Firestar and Elita helped Ironhide to his feet. Quietly, they walked back to Iacon.  
  
Optimus and Elita waited outside Repair Bay with Ironhide. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't get him to stay still long enough for a medic to take a look at his foot. At one point, the medics gave up. "Ironhide, relax." "Ah am relaxed!" Ratchet walked out at that moment. Ironhide looked at him, hopeful. "She's okay, Ironhide. She'll need to take it easy for a few days but otherwise, she's okay." Ironhide slumped into a nearby chair, visibly relieved. "Ah want to see her." "Not just yet. You're still injured. Besides, it'll be a while before she comes to." "But. . ." "No arguments! You'll be repaired quickly so you'll be there when she comes to. Okay?" Ironhide nodded weakly. The medic looked at Optimus and Elita as he helped Ironhide to his feet. "I suppose you're going to wait here, huh?" "I'm not." Elita stood up. "I need to talk to Moonracer and Firestar. I'll be right back." She walked out as Ratchet helped Ironhide into Repair Bay, Optimus behind them. "Wouldn't come in even if you were ordered to, huh?" Ratchet shot Ironhide a teasing grin. Ironhide chuckled. "The things we do out of love," Optimus said quietly. He thought he saw the older Autobot tense up but no reply came forth. Optimus didn't pursue it. As his foot was being repaired, Ironhide kept looking at Chromia. Several times he had to be told, rather firmly, to sit still. Once Ratchet was done, Ironhide was at Chromia's side, holding her hand. And he remained there throughout the night.  
  
"How's he doing?" Elita whispered as she walked up to Optimus. Two Femmes were behind her. "He's doing all right. Half the medical staff is afraid to approach him right now but he's okay. I've never seen him like this before." "I never thought he'd react like that." Movement in Repair Bay caught their attention. Ironhide was helping Chromia to sit up. Elita started to walk forward with the two Femmes. Optimus grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" "You'll see." They walked forward.  
  
"Chromia, ah want to apologize for anything ah might have said ta upset you like that." "Don't apologize for something you didn't do, Ironhide." Elita walked up. She turned and pointedly glared at the two Femmes behind her. "Tell them." One Femme looked chastised, the other upset. "Lana and I started the rumours. We heard Elita talking with Chromia and misunderstood what was going on. I'm sorry." "S'okay, darlin'. Wouldn't be the first time it's happened." Ironhide offered her a grin. Surprised, the other Femme apologized and they both exited rather quickly. Elita and Optimus looked at Ironhide, both surprised as well. "What? What'd ah do?" He looked confused. Chromia laughed. "What you've always done. Forgiven someone when it wasn't expected." She kissed his cheek. Optimus noted it was in the same place she had slapped him. "And I'm sor. . ." "Forgiven and forgotten," he smiled. "We'll leave you two alone," Elita smirked. Both stiffened. "Oh, don't deny it. You make a cute couple anyway," Elita laughed. "You're not going to give up on this, are you?" Chromia folded her arms. "Not after that display yesterday," she pointed out. Ironhide and Chromia groaned. Impulsively, they looked at each other and kissed. Optimus turned away, embarrassed. "Are ya happy now, 'Lita?" "Not really but it's a start," she winked at them. "Elita!" Ironhide and Chromia laughed as Optimus turned to them, his expression shocked. "Let's go, Optimus. I think Ironhide and Chromia would like to be alone." She steered Optimus out of Repair Bay. . .  
  
"And ever since then, Ironhide and Chromia have been a couple. They actually are quite cute together," Elita finished. "So you were the saboteurs!" They jumped and turned to see Ironhide and Chromia standing there, both grinning. Chromia turned and playfully slapped Ironhide's arm. "I told you it might have been Elita." "Ah know but Prahme. . ." He shook his head before darting out the door, Chromia behind him. The four gaped at the spectacle, Ironhide and Chromia's laughter floating back. Carly was the first to speak. "Well, they do make a cute couple." 


End file.
